


Where's Our Cake?

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 19 - Coming OutNathaniel is ready to come out to his mothers, but he may have forgotten one teeny,tinydetail.





	Where's Our Cake?

Nathaniel paced the floor of his room, pausing every few minutes to listen to the quiet murmuring of his parents talking in the kitchen. Today was the day. He had told Rose and Juleka already, and Ariel and Lily had been supportive. He knew his parents were generally accepting, but anxiety still twisted his stomach in knots, making him nauseous.

Scanning his room, he winced slightly at how clean it was. Everything had been organized and put in its proper place, the bed was made, and the floor had even been vacuumed. Usually is room was just messy enough for it to feel lived in, clothes on the floor, bed messy, and sketchbooks laying about, but he had been anxious and desperate for something to do. If _either_ of his parents saw it, they’d know something was up immediately, so he quickly pulled a few sketchbooks out of place, ruffled his blankets, and threw a few shirts on the floor.

Satisfied, he sighed, jolting when there was a quick knock at his door, straightening his shirt and walking over to open it. On the other side was his mère, Jamie, which meant maman had to be still in the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready! You ready to eat?” She asked, smiling at him as he fidgeted slightly. 

Giving a nod, he looked back to scan his room one more time before following her down the hall to the dining table. The radio sat on the kitchen counter, quietly playing some pop song, Ariana dancing around the kitchen as she hummed to herself and made plates for the three of them. When Jamie walked in, Ariana turned, handing over a plate of food with a smile as she grabbed another for Nathaniel.

“You know what they say, age before beauty~!” She hummed, grinning as Jamie responded with a quick smack to her arm. 

“I’m _literally_ only four months older than you.” Jamie quipped back, sitting down at one end of the table as Nathaniel took his seat to her left.

“Four months is enough you little cradle robber.” Ariana laughed, reaching over to turn the radio off as she sat at the other end of the table, opposite her wife.

Jamie glowered at her, but when all she got was an exaggerated grin in response, she shook her head, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that Nathaniel was simply using his fork to move his food around his plate.

Looking up, she noticed Ariana had already noticed and was shooting concerned glances at the boy. When she looked up and met Jamie’s eyes, the woman shrugged, looking closer at their son.

Nothing seemed outwardly wrong, no bruises or awkward limps, so it obviously wasn’t ècole bullying making a reappearance, but that wasn’t exactly reassuring to either of them as they continued to watch him.

“So, Nath?” Ariana started, looking over at Jamie for support, “Ariel told us you had something you wanted to talk to us about?”

Nathaniel stopped playing with his food as soon as the words were out of her mouth, setting his fork down but keeping his eyes locked on the plate as he gave an awkward nod.

“You know you can talk to us about absolutely _anything_ Nath. So, what’s bugging you string bean?” Jamie asked, smiling when Nathaniel snorted at the old nickname.

Ariana reached out her hands, one taking hold of Jamie’s as the other grabbed Nathaniel’s. Jamie followed suit, grabbing Nathaniel’s other hand and stroking her thumb over his knuckles as they waited for him to speak.

“I told Juleka and Rose yesterday at lunch,” He started, relaxing back in his chair, but still refusing to look up at either of his parents, “And then I told Ariel and Lily yesterday after school.”

Ariana and Jamie looked at each other, worried over what could be so worrisome and important that their son had to go tell his friends and sisters before coming to them.

“Nath? You’re starting to worry us, what’s going on?” Ariana asked, brow furrowed in worry as she watched the redhead shift in his seat.

“I’m bi.” He spoke, freezing as soon as the words were in the air, waiting for either of them to react.

Ariana was the first, letting out a sigh, as she brought Nathaniel’s hand closer to kiss his palm.

“Oh sweetie, were you scared to tell us?” She asked, getting a jerky nod in response, “Oh Nath, you know we’d never judge you or be angry over who you love or who you are. If we didn’t get upset with Lily, why would we be upset with you?”

“That was different,” He spoke, looking down to where Jamie’s thumb still ran across his knuckles, “Lily’s different.”

“Yes, Lily’s different. But so are you, and Ariel, and this entire family! We’d be a little hypocritical if we got upset at you over something like this.” Jamie responded, relaxing as they both realized that their worries over something _really_ being wrong with Nathaniel were unfounded.

Nathaniel seemed to relax further, his last few worries dismissed as he smiled, glad that he had the family he did.

“On that note however,” Ariana spoke, causing him to look up and raise an eyebrow at her, “Where’s our cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting close to the final stretch and I am running myself _super_ thin here. I'm doing adrinath august, working on Ninoir week, planning on Adrino day, _and_ I have to finish my piece for the miraculous pride zine, so I hope you'll excuse me if there's a drop in quality, I'm just really, really busy and with a super full house, I don't get any time to myself to write unless it's between the hours of 2 and 8 am, so that's what I've been doing and I'm so tired~ ♪~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
